Santoria
The Ceremonial Monarchy of Santoria is located on the UTC time zone, part of the northern islands in the Vexagon continent, shared with Neon and Cepton. The region was established in 2010, and has its governmental capitol located in Al-Tamer. Santoria island is the 2. largest island in the world, behind Nova. It shares a maritime border with Neon region in the south and Nova in the east. Corsairs point located north of the Kloomonian coastline, are owned by the region of Santoria, whom also share a maritime border with Neon. Santoria has a subtropical desert climate, with several subtropical islands around its coastline. History While most of Santorian History is unknown to Neonian academics, evidence on the Nabur Island indicate the Santorians established ancient settlements on the island in 2012. Its capital, Al-Tamer, dates back to 2010 with its founding by Shah Ali-Bin Tamer. A country that culturally isolates itself from other regions, not much is known about its culture or religions. Government minders follow tourists, and few are allowed in the country for academic study. Some claim that society is largely patriarchal, the government authoritarian, and that the country is largely run by oligarchs. Its monarch has largely lost power since Grand Vizier (Prime Minister) Ra’id Sarraf Shah rose to power in 2016. However, since 2016, Santoria has made increasing efforts to connect itself to the outside world Politics and government Administrative divisions ' The Santorian government is an athroisan government ran by one head of state where the Grand Vizier directly controls the justice department, the economy, and the laws passed by the assembly. Its monarch which once ran the region, similarly, has been displaced from any formal power since the 2016 coup d'eta. Its government relies on establishing governors who directly enforce and operate on the laws sent from the capital. Human rights groups note that the country “has no legal justice system and has very little effective bureaucratic systems, leaving many with no choice but to bribe officials for basic privileges like water, school placement, and protection.” '''Foreign relations Unlike the largely protectionist policy of the Monarchy, Grand Vizier Ra’id Sarraf Shah after taking power in a 2016 coup, has largely opened up Santoria to the outside. Santoria currently cooperates in the G7, the United Regions, and enjoys formal relations with Neon and Nova. Demographics '''Migration A 2016 reported little migration from Santoria to other regions. Human rights groups cite the governments harsh immigration policy for keeping many families stranded in the country. Another government observer cites the lack of an efficient immigration system as the reasoning. In 2017, the Minister of the interior, Husaam al-Hameed, commented that one of Grand Vizier Ra’id Sarraf Shah’s goals in office was to “open borders and connect ideas”. '''Religion Sharing information about Santorian Notchism has been strictly forbidden by Santorian officials and is taboo within Santorian society. Temples are observed to appear in large cities, but the nature of the religion remains largely a mystery to foreigners. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions